sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Lockdown (Transformers)
Lockdown is the name of several characters in the ''Transformers'' universes. Transformers: Generation 1 IDW Publishing Lockdown appears in The Transformers: Drift comics. When the infamous Decepticon Deadlock failed in a mutiny against his commander and deserted, Megatron called on the bounty hunter Lockdown to find him and return him to the Decepticons. Lockdown, with the help of some slave traders, found Deadlock on an unassuming planet where a mysterious third, neutral faction had been in hiding for eons. Lockdown explained to Deadlock that even though Deadlock's former boss, Turmoil, wanted Deadlock dead, Megatron felt that Deadlock was too important to his plans to have him be destroyed. The slave traders had other ideas, and noted that there were other Transformer deserters somewhere on the planet, ones who must have partially rebuilt Deadlock. In exchange for helping find Deadlock, they demanded to be led to the hidden Transformers; if not, they would take Deadlock for their own purposes. Lockdown suggested that Deadlock lead the hidden Transformers into an ambush, and commented that Megatron's faith in Deadlock had best not be misplaced. However, when they met Deadlock at the arranged site, he had an army of Transformer deserters with him ready for a fight, plus he had been completely rebuilt and renamed himself "Drift". Lockdown was furious at Drift for abandoning the Decepticon cause, and scoffingly dismissed him as an "idealist" when Drift claimed he found something better to fight for. Their personal combat was interrupted when the lead Slaver killed Drift's mentor, Wing, and Drift broke off to avenge his friend. After he killed the Slaver, and Dai Atlas arrived with a fresh crowd of third faction warriors, Lockdown chose to depart in the face of overwhelming odds. Lockdown appears in The Transformers Spotlight: Trailcutter Dark Prelude comics. At some point Lockdown was put in charge of a team of Titan Hunters by Chief Justice Tyrest, who tasked them with hunting down and killing Titans for their parts. In order to retrieve a Titan fragment, they boarded the Lost Light while the entire crew was paralyzed. ...the entire crew except Trailcutter, that is. Though Trailcutter's forcefield powers were shorted out at the time, unbeknownst to the Decepticons, he bluffed Lockdown and his team off his ship with some creative use of its gravity generators and his magnawheels. Lockdown appears in The Transformers: More than Meets the Eye comics. Some months later, Lockdown and his Titan Hunters confronted the crew of the Lost Light again when they found Luna 1, Tyrest's headquarters. Rodimus led them on a merry chase across the moon and through the corpses of their titan victims, but Lockdown was eventually able to capture the intruders and bring them before Tyrest. The Titan Hunters were later ordered by Tyrest to suppress the attacking Circle of Light, who had escaped confinement thanks to Cyclonus and Whirl. Once Tyrest was defeated, Lockdown and his crew fled Luna 1. Angry Birds comic Lockdown appears in Angry Birds Transformers comics, he was among Megatron's forces who attacked an Autobot ship in an attempt to seize the AllSpark, only to be knocked back into space by Heatwave's water blasts. Video games ''Transformers: Legends'' After the Decepticon Deadlock went MIA, Lockdown tracked him to an unfamiliar planet. Despite teaming up with some local hunters, Lockdown was sent packing by the Circle of Light. ''Transformers: Earth Wars'' Transformers: Timelines (Shattered Glass) Lockdown's appearance in SD SG is a nod to another Lockdown's role as a main character of the Q-Transformers: Mystery of Convoy Returns cartoon, which SD SG is inspired by. Lockdown's colors are based on his Animated counterpart's rival. His body, meanwhile, is based on Generations Thrilling 30 Trailcutter. Shattered Glass Lockdown apperas in Hasbro Transformers Collectors' Club. For some reason, Lockdown was present to listen to Optimus Prime whine through the fourth wall. Transformers: Animated ''Animated'' cartoon Video games Lockdown appears in Transformers Animated: The Game Lockdown appears in Transformers Animated: Action Packs Toys Transformers Cinematic Universe Lockdown appears in the four of the live action film series. He transforms into a 2013 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. Related film media Film Lockdown was tasked by the mysterious Creators to capture all their rogue "knights." He spent centuries on the task, using a commandeered and converted ship that had once belonged to the knights themselves as a mobile prison for containing and transporting his various captives. Eventually, he succeeded in capturing all of the knights save one—Optimus Prime. To acquire this last prize, Lockdown travelled to Earth and joined forces with the human organization Cemetery Wind, who were in the process of hunting and killing any surviving Cybertronians who had survived the battle of Chicago. In exchange for the safe apprehension of Prime, he promised Harold Attinger a Seed, a device that could cyberform a massive area of land. Several years after the Battle of Chicago, Lockdown and Cemetery Wind located Optimus Prime in Mexico City and attacked; though Lockdown was able to grievously wound Prime, the human operatives failed to contain Prime, and he escaped and went into hiding. Continuing to work with Cemetery Wind, Lockdown aided in the pursuit of Ratchet, lurking in nearby waters and disabling the Autobot medic from afar with his head-cannon after the humans had crippled him. When Ratchet refused to divulge Optimus's location, Lockdown ripped his spark from his chest. Soon after, he met with Attinger on the hull of his ship to discuss their arrangements, where the bounty hunter expressed his disgust with humans and mused that none of the species he had worked with in his travels had really understood their place in the universe. An anonymous tip from a panicked civilian allowed Cemetery Wind to locate Optimus in at the home of Cade Yeager in Texas. Lockdown pulled up to a nearby baseball field and transformed, deploying his hook to clamber up a nearby grain silo. When Optimus revealed himself and began fighting back against Cemetery Wind's human operatives, Lockdown bombarded the Yeager homestead with a flurry of missiles, destroying it. Lockdown later pursued Prime across the highway, and eventually engaged Prime in battle on the roof of an abandoned factory. Prime managed to momentarily disable Lockdown by tossing him into a crane cable, allowing the Autobot leader to escape once again with his human allies; Lockdown freed himself in time to try and stop them with a grenade, but the only victim of its blast was Lucas Flannery. Later, after the Autobots stormed KSI, Optimus was battling Galvatron when Lockdown ambushed Prime and took him and Tessa Yeager captive. After moving his ship over Chicago to deliver the promised Seed to Cemetery Wind, Lockdown locked Prime up with the other Knights that he had captured, explaining to the defeated Autobot the origins of his ship and why the Creators wanted him. Unbeknownst to Lockdown, the other Autobots and humans had already boarded his ship in order to free Prime and Tessa; when Crosshairs fired the ship's anchors in order to prevent it from taking off, the bounty hunter merely assumed one of his prisoners had broken free, and dispatched a pack of Steeljaws to deal with the problem. The beasts detached the anchors, and Lockdown took off into space, unaware that the Autobots had rescued Prime and stolen the section of his ship containing his prize trophy case. Discovering the truth part-way into his journey, the furious Lockdown ordered a return to Earth. Arriving in the midst of a battle between the Autobots and KSI drones in Hong Kong, Lockdown utilized a magnetic weapon on his ship to wreak havoc on the city, but it was soon destroyed by Optimus. Lockdown descended to Hong Kong to battle him in person, leading to a vicious fight that saw Lockdown take the upper hand after Optimus diverted his attention save Cade Yeager from Attinger. Lockdown impaled Prime on his own sword, mocking him for his choice to save the human, but before the bounty hunter could finish him, Bumblebee, Cade, Tessa and Shane Dyson all teamed up against him. Lockdown was able to dispatch Bumblebee, and then turned on Cade, but failed to notice that Shane and Tessa had freed Optimus. Optimus slew Lockdown by brutally bisecting him with his sword, and destroyed what remained of his body when he used one of Lockdown's grenades to finish off the remaining KSI drones. Cartoons Lockdown appears in Transformers: Cyber Missions cartoon. Lockdown was cruising the city streets when he was encountered by Ratchet, who had been alerted to Lockdown's presence by Optimus Prime due to their "violent history". For blocks, Lockdown fled Ratchet silently as the Autobot fired his EMP blaster until he transformed into robot mode and expressed his frustration. Finally, when Ratchet's EMP blaster failed him, Lockdown transformed as well. He mocked Ratchet for never being able to best him, knocked him around, and when the Autobot had had enough, the Decepticon bounty hunter stole Ratchet's EMP blaster as a memento. As Lockdown sped away, he wondered if he could fix Ratchet's faulty weapon. Later, Lockdown managed to evade Diego Garcia's security measures and sneak into Autobot Headquarters undetected. After cutting power to the facilities, he sneaked up behind Sideswipe in the target practice range. Ratchet's EMP blaster, attached to Lockdown's arm, was now in proper working order, and the bounty hunter vowed to also take Sideswipe's new sidearms. Lockdown was shocked when the EMP blaster was shot off his arm and out of his reach by Ratchet. Wounded, the Decepticon fled. Unfortunately for Lockdown, he retreated to the medical bay, where Ratchet's surgical tools restrained and sedated him. Later, Lockdown and Barricade confronted Ironhide. Looking to steal one of Ironhide's weapons, Lockdown took a missile instead, which blew up in his face. The explosion damaged his optics, so he fled. Lockdown appears in How to Ride Your Dinobot cartoon. Lockdown found himself cornered by the duo of Slug and Drift, but to the bounty hunter's luck, Drift was an inexperienced Dinobot rider indeed. Lockdown impatiently waited for Drift to get his act together and attack him already, but to Lockdown's amusement, Drift fried himself with Slug's weaponry. However, it turned out to be a bad day for all, since Lockdown got zapped too. One must wonder why Lockdown didn't flee while Drift spent a long time trying to figure out Slug's weaponry... IDW Publishing Lockdown appears in Transformers: Nefarious #5 and Transformers: Nefarious #6. He was among the Transformers captured by the Initiative and mind-controlled into doing their bidding. When Optimus Prime and the Autobots assaulted the Initiative's mobile headquarters, the brainwashed Lockdown, Thrust, and another Transformer battled Bumblebee, Jolt, Dune Runner, and Knock Out. But they were eventually subdued. Unite for the Universe Lockdown appears in Chapter 3: Bludgeon's Revenge. He was part of Starscream's small group who planned to apply Project: Unite to Decepticons. After reporting to Starscream that Skystalker had found that some Autobots were approaching their base in Greece, he moved out to attack them and cut down Breacher. His victory was short-lived, though, as he was swiftly defeated and captured by Sea Spray and Sideswipe. Video games Lockdown appears in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Strike Zone Showdown Lockdown appears in Transformers: Dark of the Moon - Autobots/Decepticons Lockdown appears in Bot Shots Battle Game! Lockdown appears in Transformers: Age of Extinction - mobile game Lockdown appears in Energon Rally online game Lockdown appears in Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (console) Toys * Revenge of the Fallen Deluxe Lockdown (2009) * Bot Shots Lockdown (2012) * Bot Shots Decepticon Fire Assault Team (2013; Multi-pack) :A redeco of the original Lockdown mold now with yellow and red highlights a la Animated Blazing Lockdown, this version of Lockdown was available in a five-pack with similar redecoes of Megatron, Shockwave, Starscream, and Barricade. * Age of Extinction Deluxe Lockdown (2014) * Age of Extinction Flip & Change Lockdown (2014) * Age of Extinction One-Step Changers Lockdown (2014) * Age of Extinction One-Step Changer six-pack (2014) :A "Transformers: Age of Extinction Collection" set includes an unchanged One-Step Changer Lockdown, packed with an equally unchanged Drift, Grimlock, Bumblebee, Slug & the included One-Step Silver Knight Optimus Prime toy. * Age of Extinction Power Battlers Lockdown (2014) * The Last Knight Tiny Turbo Changer (2017) * Movie The Best Deluxe Lockdown (2018) : A Movie The Best Lockdown is a redeco/retool of the Generations Age of Extinction figure, featuring a new masked head, and instead of his face-gun, he includes a pair of new handheld accessories: a hook (finally!) and the sword from his final showdown with Optimus. Non-transforming merchandise *''The Last Knight'' Prime 1 Studio Lockdown (2017) Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional robots Category:Animated series villains Category:Science fiction film characters